


Mourning

by NocturnexSins



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, World Wrestling Federation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions Child Death (Stillbirth), Referenced Self-Harm (Cutting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Semi-AU)<br/>Speculation has abound for years as to what really happened. Why did Chyna walk away from WWE in 2001? Never seeing or speaking again, to the man she was going to marry for over a decade? Dropping her career, without a fight? Was it solely based upon her discovery of Hunter's lies, and digressions with The Billion Dollar Princess?<br/>Perhaps not.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

    The cold damp air showed plumes of frost as panting breaths ghosted over the granite tombstone. Fingertips, so chilled the tips were turning blue, lovingly traced letters now very worn. A quote beneath, mouthed as the hand clenched, a sob wracking the figure curled into a fetal position at its base.

 

Michael S. E. Levesque  
Born: December 27th 2001 — Died: December 27th 2001

___'Born into Gaea's hands, too beautiful for this Earth.'_ _ _

  
    “Why?” A woman’s voice screamed to the sky, a question asked, screamed, begged, sobbed and whispered, repeatedly over a dozen years to a varying degree of emotions. Anger, hate, depression, loss, despair and heartbreak.  
    Why would Gaea take the only good thing that ever happened to her?  
    The only good thing that came from the heartbreak, betrayal and loss of the only man she’d ever, honestly loved.  
    She’d walked away, without a fight fearing Hunter  & Stephanie would have demanded Chyna to give the child up, to them or worse, or abort it. Rather anything than that, she sadly accepted the loss of her career, for good and walked away, without ever looking back. Moving out of the country, to another to raise her child, her son, alone.  
    Leaving Hunter intentionally clueless that the son he’d always wanted, had become a reality ironically on the last night they ever made love, a child out of that love, that he would never raise, nor call his own.  
    The blade, turned in hands numb with cold, uncaring that the cold rain was soaking her clothing, the chilled weather, constantly damp and cold in this part of the world made her shiver uncontrollably. Too lost in her own memories, of how she’d been forced to give birth alone, weeks sooner than she’d been told, when she’d awoken in the middle of the night, to realize her incredibly active son, had simply ..stopped moving.  
    The following hours had been a true nightmare. Never in her life had she felt more alone, the panic clawing at her throat, as she was taken to the hospital, being checked over, repeatedly without anyone telling her the truth as to what was going on. Her last memory was pleading for the life of her son, as they intibated her, preparing her for emergency surgery.  
    Her next memory was to wake up days later, feeling so, so empty, and alone with a doctor standing over her, informing her in an indifferent tone that her son, was dead. While in utero, the umbilical cord, had wrapped around his throat. There was nothing they could do. While her heart broke, shattered all over again, came with such a horrific realization, with the Doctor’s next words near flippant tone, that it was a shame it happened, on her birthday.  
    As though _any day_ could have been better.  
    Her son, was **dead**!  
    Even now, 14 years later the pain was acute now as it had been then.  
    Numbly staring at the tiny coffin, as it lowered into the ground. She stood, all alone. No friends, no family, no Hunter by her side as the tears fell unchecked, keening at the loss of her child, which only compounded the fact that she had nothing now. Her son, was gone, and nothing could bring him, or her love back.  
    In a burial plot on her property, no one could see or hear her goodbye’s, promises that she would return on their birthday, to visit. Nothing and no one would stop her. She’d spent every birthday, celebrating the tiny little boy who had stolen her heart, from the moment she’d known of his existence. Dreaming of seeing warm amber eyes, blonde hair and a sweet smile so like his fathers having the infamous Levesque nose.  
    A dream that never became reality.  
    Why, had she agreed to go back? To face the life, she’d walked away from? Vince said they needed her. Far too many of the talent needed someone as strong as she, to face their demons and overcome them.  
    As though she herself didn’t have a multitude of her own!  
    She nearly laughed, scornfully at Vince’s words but in the end, knew that eventually, her life of constant pain, loneliness and grief would eventually kill her. The only thing that kept her going, was to try and live, not simply exist, was help others, so like herself.  
    As for Chyna herself? She was broken and as such a lost cause and knew it.  
    But at least she could help others for a time before the gnawing agony became too much to bear. The blade, absently drawn across her skin, blood welling up in its wake, would eventually, do no more to help soothe her pain. And when that day came, the only recourse she would have left, was to finally meet her end, so she could join her son and hopefully find some kind of peace, contentment (for she above all deserved no happiness, no love) in Gaea’s arms.  
    Wiping away the tears, she stood up, and with a final touch on the headstone, turned and walked away towards her home. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hands, she took a deep breath, to calm down. She would help those that betrayed her, for the good of others.  
    But she’d never forget, and never, _ever_ forgive.


End file.
